


Shovel Talk

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Shovel Talk, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Alex will not be intimidated.





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts of: "Have you lost your damn mind?" & James trying and failing to give Alex the shovel talk (because Alex Danvers is not impressed). 
> 
> I'm pretty sure I wrote this in about fifteen minutes flat. When Alex the Muse sets her mind to something, look out!

When her living room window smashed inward hard enough to break, Alex barely jumped. Though she did raise an eyebrow to see that it was not her sister having a bad day, but James taking a moment to figure out gravity again. Well, at least he hadn't gone through the floor. That was be a tough one to explain to the neighbors.

"My sister just had a fascinating conversation with me," he said without preamble and Alex cocked an eyebrow at him.

Alex was hardly shocked by the interruption. James was hardly a subtle guy. Though she could do without being threatened with yet another superpowered being. Particularly one she cared about.

"Oh?"

She'd already figured out what this was about, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give her pal an inch. If he wanted a shovel talk, he was only going to bury himself.

Sure enough, his brows drew together in a frown that reminded Alex of a strutting rooster. Men. Honestly.

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

Setting aside the book she'd been half-heartedly browsing, Alex looked at him evenly. She would not be intimidated and James knew it.

"Is this about your sister? Your delightfully charming and wonderful sister who has been an absolute blessing to me and I am delighted to have a chance to get to know better? Your thirty-six year old, professional doctor sister who can take damn good care of herself and still have room left over for the mess that is me? Who wants to adopt? And she's still interested? That sister?"

After a moment of petulant glaring, the big man deflated. "Fine. At least I know you're serious."

A small smile played around Alex's mouth. This was more the James she knew. "And?"

Now he was just pouting, though there was some amusement in his expression. "And she could hardly do better and vice versa."

Pleased, Alex smiled then, tilting her head towards the destruction near her kitchen. "And?"

"And I'll fix the damn window!"

"Good boy, glad we had this talk."


End file.
